digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
In The Blind
In The Blind is the 2nd track on Area 11's second EP Underline. It was released early on 22nd of October 2014. Cassandra During several parts of the song, a feminine synthesized voice can be faintly heard singing alongside Sparkles*. When wearing headphones, this is most clearly heard through the left speaker. The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. This voice gets more prominent as the song goes on, singing louder and more often, and is most audible about halfway through the song in the lyrics: And when I reach out into event horizons 'Will there be light and sound, '''or will it be just me? A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. Lyrics Hold the line? Thespianic answers. Abode of time annihilates advances. I redesign, I realign; frozen, as in, foetal. Redshift bathes the hours when it’s weakest. Space-gap-space (repeat); release the secrets. I redefine, and yet resign; My only hope: to feel. And '''when I phased out the “privileged” and the “purpose” ' '''I realized that art can never true be separated From the frames, and the veins; Incumbent carcinoma That should define who I will never be. Sorry. Cause this is the new way,' Still spinning '''cycles in my mind,' I'm spinning cycles in the blind, ' tryin’ to catch me out.' ' Hold me back and keep me down! Cause this is the new way,' Still spinning cycles in my mind, So many''' cycles in the blind,' tryin’ to catch me out, tryin' to catch me out Refluxed detest, integrity I passed on. Take this fuck, rejected on the last one. Drop the weights, accept my fate, and trigger the explosion. I scar lives in neurons; ink on ripped skin. Countermand: the paradigm is shifting, Now keep the faith as illusions break and we’ll show you something real. And when I reach out '''into event horizons '''Will there be light and sound,' or will it be just me? Cause this is the new way, '''Still spinning cycles in my mind, I'm spinning cycles in the blind, tryin’ to catch me out. ''' Hold me back and keep me down! '''Cause this is the new way, '''Still spinning cycles in my mind, So many cycles in the blind, tryin’ to catch me out, ''' tryin’ to catch me out. And as I step into the unknown I get the sudden realisation that everything is strangely familiar and that I've been carrying this feeling in every moment and every place I have inhabited and existed and more to the point I feel vindicated in the discovery and feel humbled by the continuation of my chemical anomaly because everything around me is not only the creation of an internalised ideal of what I believe to be reality but is also completely and utterly me in every sense of the word and that I am as much in control of this construct as I am in control of how you feel hearing these words and all the times I've felt confused angry safe offended contented or anxious are simply moments shared with the rest of creation and that they are in conclusion, the same thing the only reason reality crushes in on us is that we care too much about the pathetic constructs we've built up around our existence the rules we've put in place or learnt or we've been manipulated into believing a singular electron moving in all directions and all times we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion. '''Cause this is the new way, '''Still spinning cycles in my mind, I'm spinning cycles in the blind, tryin’ to catch me out. ''' Hold me back and keep me down! '''Cause this is the new way, '''Still spinning cycles in my mind, So many cycles in the blind, tryin’ to catch me out, ''' '''tryin’ to catch me out. Speaking Segment Just before the speaking segment the same voice that speaks can be heard saying something in the right audio channel. When played backwards, the voice says "final entry" Speaking Segment Note Seen in this comment . Stating that this was what was meant to be recorded which doesn't mean it was the end product. Lyrical Analysis "In the Blind" - Could relate to Eyes. Also "in the blind" is a term used in radio communications when you expect the receiver to hear you, but you are letting them know you can't hear them. "Red-shift bathes the hours when it’s weakest. Space-gap-space; I repeat; release the secrets" -''' All space/stars related. Red shift is an increase in the observed wavelength of an object emitting electromagnetic radiation. It occurs when the object is moving away from the observer. The expansion of the universe causes a cosmological redshift as all objects move apart. Red-shift could also refer to how the sky appears to be red during sunset ("the hours when it's weakest"). This is due to red light having a longer wavelength, and, therefore, refracting in the atmosphere more than the other colors of light.' "And when I reach out into event horizons" '- Event Horizon could relate to the event horizon of a black hole (the point of no return) where not even light can escape from. The following line (' "Will there be light and sound, or will it be just me?"') might be referring to being inside a blackhole, an experience that no-one knows about for sure.' '''Even further, a connection can be drawn to the 5th movement of 'Bōsōzoku Symphonic', which by name is called 'Black Hole Giga Drill'.' "Frozen, as in, foetal" - May relate to 'Scissorborn' - "Life is so simple inside a womb" "I realised that art can never true be separated" - This could relate to 'All The Lights In The Sky' - "Leave my mark on the canvas" "From the frames, and the veins", " I am as much in control of this construct", "computer reality" - [[Android/Cyborg Theory|'Cyborg']]' theory'? "From the frames and the veins" - "A restless sleep through an IV high"'' (Vectors)' "Incumbent carcinoma" - ''Fear of Cancer' (Literally 'a necessary cancer')' "trigger the explosion" -' Flames/Destruction? - Possible link to Sparks' Tumblr account name? 'The Edge of the Explosion'' "My only hope: to feel." - "'Do you feel" (Homunculus) "This flesh on steel makes me feel so righteous" (Scissorborn)' "Tryin’ to catch me out." - '''Maybe catch is a key word - '''Reach out your hands and catch m''e' from Vectors' "As we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion." - '''" Waiting and hoping from the sidelines That this is our moment, our chance to shine"'' (Dream & Reality) "Still spinning cycles in my mind, Spinning cycles in the blind" - "And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun" (Prologue III (Echodeath)) "Still spinning cycles in my mind" - Possibly related to "A twisting helix binds to me" (Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill) "Ink on ripped skin" - This could relate to Bosozoku Symphonic Movement 4 "Rip out all the hooks from my skin/Rip out all the love from my skin" and The Strays "Stained with tiger stripes, losing all your lives" "Accept my fate, and trigger the explosion" - This could relate to "How can I stay here and rust when I'm set to explode" from The Strays "And when I reach out into event horizons" - In general relativity, an event horizon is a spacetime boundary beyond which events cannot affect an outside observer. Possible Echoplane link? An event horizon could also be a way to say "a point of no return" "Countermand: the paradigm is shifting, Now keep the faith as illusions break and we’ll show you something real." Could refer to the heavier and faster music that started out with Homunculus. It may also refer to the fact that none of the music on Underline has to do with anime. Could refer to the programming paradigm, which could connect to Android/Cyborg Theory. "A paradigm shift" (along with being popular terminology) can also be a reference to the modern occult tradition of chaos magic, in which a paradigm shift represents the change of what source a ritual's inspiration draws from. "Abode of time annihilates advances." Could refer to event horizons later in the song, or could mean that this song (or Underline itself) is meant to lead us away. Possibly a reference to the line, "A music box, an allibi, but we are simply killing time" (Vectors) Trivia * The song begins and ends on the same musical sequence, allowing a perfect loop if the intro and outro are cut correctly. Given the lyrical importance of cycles, this is likely intentional Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Lyric Analysis Category:Underline Category:Area 11 Category:Song